


now i only waste it dreaming of you

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pining, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “My clothes look really good on you,” Poe said, and then realized what he had said. Out loud.Blast.(vague TLJ spoilers)





	now i only waste it dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Poe, 'My clothes look really good on you.' Title from FOB.

“My clothes look really good on you,” Poe said, and then realized what he had said. Out loud.

Blast.

Finn was giving him a weird side-eye. “Uh. What?”

“Nothing,” Poe said, and pretended to tidy up. His quarters were so small, though, and he had honestly only been in here to toss in his stuff, catch a power nap, and change into his flight suit, so there wasn’t actually anything to tidy up. “Everything fits?”

It fit. It fit really well. Poe had noticed.

“Yeah,” Finn said, turning slightly to give Poe a really amazing view of his ass. Also his thighs, damn.

Not that Poe was paying attention. Kriff.

“Rey looked good?”

Poe felt the flicker of hope in his chest dwindle a little bit more. “Yeah, buddy. She looked good.” He watched the pleasure on Finn’s face and added, “Actually, Beebee’s got a little something to show you, something he recorded. Rey. I’ll ask him after we’ve seen the general.”

“Really? Thanks, Poe,” Finn said, moving closer, setting his hand on Poe’s shoulder, warmth seeping in even through the layer of his thick flight suit. “Thanks for everything.”

“It was nothing,” Poe said, trying not to stare too deeply into Finn’s frankly beautiful eyes. “Couldn’t have you walking around naked, right?” Not that Poe would have minded. “Too distracting for us all.”

Stars, why was he like this?

But Finn was smiling, like he might actually find Poe amusing and not just ridiculous, and Poe had one more thing for him.

“Here,” Poe said, making himself pull away from Finn’s light grasp, recovering the jacket from his bag and presenting it to Finn. “I, uh, I fixed it. Sort of. Sorry, I can’t sew, so I just kind of…” He shrugged. He was better with ships, honestly. Give him an engine and he was good, a jacket? Not so much.

Finn’s expression was morphing into stunned wonder and gratitude, like Poe had done something truly amazing for him, not just taken a stapler to the back of an old jacket that had seen better days even before Kylo Ren burned through it. “You fixed it,” he said, fingers spreading over the leather.

“You can toss it if you want,” Poe said, fidgeting. “I guess it looks like trash.” Honestly, why had he even bothered? It looked terrible, and Finn deserved better, and salvaging it like it meant something, like Finn would still want it, had been a really stupid idea.

“It’s perfect,” Finn said, utterly genuine, and slipped the jacket on over his shoulders.

Or maybe not a stupid idea? Poe tried not to have a truly inappropriate reaction. _Finn in my clothes in the jacket, fuck._

_Please have me, too,_ Poe thought, and thankfully stopped himself from saying it out loud. Kriffing hell.

“Thank you, Poe,” Finn said, hugging him, and Poe died a little inside.

He sank into the embrace and thought, you know, if this was all he got? This was enough.

“I’m glad you’re okay, too,” Finn said, face pressed into Poe’s neck.

Poe made himself push back far enough to see Finn’s face. “What?”

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about Rey because… Well, you know why. But you could’ve been hurt, too, and I’m glad you weren’t.” He was grinning a little. “Guess that makes sense, though. Best pilot in the Resistance, right? Who could shoot you down?”

“Definitely not a kriffing TIE pilot,” Poe said, which made Finn huff a tiny laugh.

He was still holding Poe’s shoulders and Poe couldn’t quite make himself let go, either.

“We should go see General Organa,” Poe said, finding himself inexorably pulled in by Finn’s lovely eyes again. “She can explain better about Rey.”

“Okay,” Finn agreed, but he was still standing there, holding Poe, watching his face. “It’s funny, I guess. You almost die and suddenly things seem really important? And not… not as difficult as they seemed before.”

“Yeah?” Honestly Poe had no idea where Finn was going with this.

“Yeah,” Finn said, and then stunned Poe by leaning in to brush his lips over Poe’s cheek. “I’m really, really glad you’re okay,” he said quietly.

“Me, too,” was all Poe could make himself say, a bit inanely.

He was honestly fine with Finn’s friendship, Finn’s respect, Finn’s trust. Honestly. That was enough. He couldn’t ask for more.

But Finn’s lips had been soft on Poe’s cheek and left a lingering impression of hope.

Sometimes hope was all you needed.


End file.
